


Sick of Haters

by deansomega94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About Wincest and hate, M/M, Minor mention of rape and loss of child, Other, sexual abuse marginally mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: I am tired of being judged. We all live in glass houseS. Don’t toss stones, someone might toss one back.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sick of Haters

_**I keep coming across on different social media sites, that I am sick for writing about any incest. It has bugged me since I wrote my first Destiel fic. I even stated at the time that I didn’t think I could do that, but I never cussed out or told someone to say Hi, to Satan because they were going to hell. I did read one that was s &m, and realized that body fluids that come from the digestive system being deposited on someone else is my hard line. I think, I still managed to say that the writing was good and now that I know what words to look for, I simply avoid stories that include those words in the description.** _

_**My point being those of us who write Wincest of any form label our stories. So, if you think I am sick for writing them, fine. Say a prayer for me and don’t read it. Don’t judge me! You don’t know me, you don’t know what I may or may not be working out with the stories or if I just like writing about these characters because they are so very close, they never get to keep anyone else in their lives, so it seems rational that they end up turning to each other.** _

_**As it so happens, I am a survivor of fourteen years of forced incest that still give me night terrors. Stories where the leads are in a committed relationship or want to be, who are related makes me see that I am not the only person that had feelings for a family member that were confusing. In my case the healthy thing was to get away as soon as I could. Because it came with physical, sexual, emotional, mental abuse as well. It used drugs that have harmed my body, it took away my ability to be a mother and I was shared, filmed and the films sold. But, when I write about Sam and Dean being together, they chose each other, and what develops between them is beautiful and completely consensual. I don’t know how or why, I don’t need to know. I just enjoy writing something that I enjoy and I hope others do too. I enjoy taking something so horrible and seeing the other end of the spectrum.** _

_**So to sum up. If it makes you sick and I make you sick for writing them, then please, protect yourself and don’t read anything labeled with Wincest or any other type of incest. Just as some can’t read rape scenes or the loss of a child.  
** _

_**But stop judging me for being different than you are. Because if you say the reasons are biblical or religious then the Bible also says: Do **not** **judge** , or you too will be **judge** d. For in the same way you **judge** others, you will be **judge** d, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you. “Why do you look at the speck of sawdust in your brother’s eye and pay no attention to the plank in your own eye? ...“ Matt 7:1-5 & “A new command I give you: **Love** **one** **another**. As I have **love** d you, so you must **love** **one** **another**.” John 13:33-34.**_

_**Thank you,** _

_**Happy Reading.** _


End file.
